conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Taneikyan Selaneodarei
General information A conlang developed for experimenting with a strange way for handling verbs. The concept behind the language is that every noun (for the most part) is marked with a verb which changes depending on whether the noun is the subject, actor or object of the clause. It allows for a different approach to relative clauses and adpositional phrases. While some languages try to modify a clause's verb to build in a noun (for example, in Latin, 'amo' means I love, and 'amas' means you love), in Taneikyan Selaneodarei the verb is built into the noun. View the grammar section for more information. Phonology Vowels Phonotactics No consonant clusters are allowed. Syllables must end in a vowel, an 'n', or in special informal cases a 't'. The following syllable form must be used: ©(y)V(n). Grammar Verbs Verbs are used as noun suffixs. For example, 'senzya' means someone/thing who/that eats, and 'senzyen' means someone/thing who/that is eaten. 'senzyei' means someone/thing whom/that I eat. Here is a full table of these forms (note how hyphens can be used to show the seperate sections): There are a few verbs that do not follow this pattern. Any tritransitive verbs will be irregular, and the verb 'to be' is also irregular. If the -en suffix corresponds to the main verb and the main verb has been already used for an -a/-an suffix, then it may be shortened to -pen (to be done to). One may change the mood of a suffix by adding the following endings: -ya = subjunctive (may/can), -ye = conditional (would), -yei = optative (should), -yo = potential (could). Other 'moods' such as hopes must be created like 'my hope is that something happens'. These suffixes can double as adjectives (e.g. the eaten fish) but cannot have adverbs when done so. However, a mood may still be applied to them; this allows meaning such as the gerundive of Latin by using -yei to be expressed. To express purpose, reason or manner, use the following suffixes. These may be placed anywhere in the sentence depending on what one wants to emphasize. For example, 'because I ate the fish' would become 'nafei senzyadeike'. Copula The copula in Taneikyan Selaneodarei is 'ba'. It only performs one function, while English's can perform many. Here is a table describing how to use the different jobs of English's 'to be': Here are the forms of the irregular verb 'ba': For example, 'John-da' would mean 'I am John'. (Hyphen side note: When English words are used, they are always attached to the rest of the word with hyphens, however they can be used to make the parts of the word clear.) Nouns Nouns on their own are not too complicated. The standard format for a noun phrase is as follows: . The number is most interesting part here. Instead of using a normal singular/plural system, one can either use a precise number (see the vocabulary section) or use one of the following: -na = few, -ne = lots, -nene = loads, -nen = all. Since the 'verb' suffixes can be used as adjectives pay close attention to which is the 'actual' one for the sentence i.e. the last one. Pronouns When pronouns are introduced, there are usually a lot less words. This is because pronouns can change the suffixes to create new ones. They can also be treated as actual nouns, but view the following table for using them normally: The extra 'te's are optional, but are recommended for formality. Since the pronouns modify the suffix, one must attach them to a noun. The suffix's meaning changes to the opposite. See the examples below: nafei-cosenzya = He eats the fish. (The suffix becomes an object suffix because the 'co' is the actor.) ga-osenzyenei = The man eats it. (The suffix becomes an actor suffix because the 'o' is the object.) If one wants to create a noun phrase on its own, one must use the noun equivalent. For example, 'osenzyenei' on its own is illegal so one must use 'bo-senzyen'. There are no reflexive pronouns in Taneikyan Selaneodarei. Adjectives and Adverbs Adjectives and adverbs can be simple but they can also be quite complicated. To create a adjective from a noun, just use the noun. For example, 'the happy child' would be 'child-happiness' (raoga-fenra). To create the most-happy, add -e, and to create the least-happy, add -terei. The comparative is more complicated. Start a new word before the current word, and insert the noun that to compare to this noun. Now add the adjective plus -kerei or -tereina. View the examples: *The child is happy = raoga-fenra *The child is the happiest = raoga-fenrae *The child is least happy = raoga-fenraterei *The child is happier than the man = ga-kerei raoga *The child is not as happy as the man = ga-tereina raoga Adverbs work very similarly to adjectives: just put them after the verb in question. To create an adverb, add the prefix nei- to the adjective form. For example, 'I happily eat' would be 'senzyei-neifenra'. Vocabulary Note: All vocabulary is subject to change. Numbers Taneikyan Selaneodarei uses a hexadecimal number system. To create numbers with more than one digit, just read out the digits one by one, left to right. 0 = sei, 00 = sesei, 000 = serei, 0000 = secan, 00000 = seba, 000000 = seben, 1 = ca, 2 = ban, 3 = zo, 4 = sa, 5 = bana, 6 = zan, 7 = ce, 8 = bon, 9 = che, A = se, B = bano, C = chera, D = cei, E = barei, F = nena. For example, the number 124 is 7C in hexadecimal, so it is 'cechera'; the number 4096 is 1000 in hexadecimal, so it is 'caserei'. To create a position from a number, e.g. first from one, add -re to the end of the number. To create a number of how many times an action was performed, e.g. once from one, add -ra. To create an age from a number, add -ga to the end of the number. To create a date from a number, add -reka to the end of the number. To create a month from a number, add -raka to the end of the number. To create a year from a number, add -rako to the end of the number. For example, the 11th of April, 2010 is 'banorekasarakaceceiserako'. Counting Numbers There are a special set of numbers for counting. They are used just like the normal numbers, but only for counting objects out loud. 0 = shei, 1 = cha, 2 = ban, 3 = zo, 4 = sa, 5 = bein, 6 = zan, 7 = chen, 8 = bon, 9 = che, A = se, B = ge, C = gan, D = cei, E = mon, F = na. Days and Times Monday = kanada, Tuesday = kabana, Wednesday = kazoda, Thursday = kasada, Friday = kabada, Satuday = kazana, Sunday = kakeda. Times are written as 'hours + to + minutes + tei + seconds' using the 24 hour clock. For example, 19:20 is 'cazotocasa'. Example text "He did what he was told to by eating the fish." = "cosetencopanein nafeisenzyoche." Creating a simple sentence English = "The child happily ate all of his meat." Vocabulary: child = raoga, happiness = fenra, to eat = senzya, meat = nafen #All of his meat = nafen-nen #Happily ate = senzya-neifenra #The child happily ate = raoga-senzya-neifenra #All of his meat was eaten = nafen-nen-pen #The child happily ate all of his meat = raoga-senzya-neifenra nafen-nen-pen #raogasenzyaneifenra nafennenpen. Category:Languages